


birthday kiss

by distancing_reality



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s04e23 Hyde's Birthday, F/M, Hyde's birthday, Season 4 episode 23, birthday kiss from season 4, minor mrs f as caption of the ship, simple look at Hyde's reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distancing_reality/pseuds/distancing_reality
Summary: "Damn, Jackie, stop kissing other guys!"
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Kudos: 43





	birthday kiss

A loud chorus of voices and bright light, “Surprise!”

His eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head, he was eye-rolling so hard. But there they were. People he thought were pretty cool and balloons. Balloons everywhere.

And a rainbow of colors greeted his eyes, balloons and tacky streamers. He barely let out a sigh and Red still bumped him in the side.

Through pursed lips, “Wow, thanks.” He looked to the left and into the rug, arms limp at his sides.

Jackie was there. Of course, she was.

She stepped up to him, arms raised for a hug, “Oh happy birthday.” But the smile on her face and the light in her eyes was genuine. Small hands gently rested on his waist and a small mouth pecked his cheek. Lightly, she stayed there. His heart beat in his chest. Two seconds, three. And then they jumped, Kelso’s voice breaking the air.

“Damn, Jackie, stop kissing other guys!”

A light chuckle carried around the room, and she was rolling her eyes at the man, but the spot on his cheek where her sweet mouth had been burned. A good burn, and like aftershave it prickled freshly. She swayed by his side for a second longer, biting her lip absentmindedly and his arm around her middle was heavy, warm against her warm side. Then she was gone.

Jackie stepped down from the doorway and joined Fez by the table.

* * *

“It’s fine Mrs. F. You guys threw me a party, I can at least take down the streamers.”

She blinked up at him, her eyebrows scrunched. “Are you sure Steven?” There was the warble in her voice.

“Yeah. I’ve got this.”

From the doorway Jackie popped her head out, “Uh Mrs. Foremen! I can help. I can totally help, I didn’t help set up you know?”

Eric’s mother cackled “Hahhahahah. Sure kids, suuuure.” She clapped her hands, bracelets clinking and that knowing look on her face. Mrs. Foremen skipped to the door and patted Jackie on the arm and was gone. Jackie stood in the door for a moment and then she inched into the empty living room.

“So…” She looked at the floor, he looked at the ceiling.

“Happy birthday.”

He swallowed, “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

As she helped him to pull drooping streamers from the couch and the walls, she avoided his eyes. "You know Steven, as a poor kid like yourself you should really be more grateful for all the nice things those Foremans do for you. I mean, we threw you a party! No easy task you know, what with the short notice and everything. I mean, I was here but still! No easy task. I can tell you weren't happy to be there. I hope no one else could. I was happy to be there! I mean, it's not everyday a guy like you gets to have a girl like me at his birthday party." She tutted, finger wagging in his general direction.

He ignored her words, listening to the cadence of her voice instead. Too noisy, too pushy. But she had stopped talking.

He looked up at her, hands still winding streamers up into a ball.

As if she'd frozen mid-word, Jackie stared at the fuzzy shag carpet, tongue tracing her teeth. He felt the fresh sting again of warm lips and resisted the urge to touch his cheek.

"What? What Jackie? Spit it out."

She scooted toward him from her place on the opposite side of the couch. Her physical presence was like the glow from a Christmas fireplace, or a toasty blanket from the dryer. He felt his body lean into her as she leaned into him.

Jackie leaned up, kissed him on the cheek and then ran to the door.


End file.
